Entre libros y alcohol
by Kleine Stimme
Summary: Capítulo 3: Interludio I - El apartamento en el que vivía era rentado, vivía con Lovino, a quien solía destinarle las tareas de la casa, el orden y la limpieza, cosas que finalmente acababa por hacer él mismo pues el italiano se enrollaba en quejas y palabrotas para no hacer nada. PruHun/FrUK/Spamano
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

 **Advertencias:** Palabrotas. Nada más por ahora.

 **Parejas involucradas:** Prusia/Hungría, Francia/Inglaterra, España/Romano.

 **Palabras:** 3,180

 **Resumen:** El libro se balanceaba en lo alto de la estantería, su lomo azul destacaba y Gilbert lo deseaba. Alargó una mano y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, otra mano más ágil y menuda lo tomó. Sus dedos pálidos y largos rozaron la piel ajena.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Años 30. Algunas menciones a la Primera Guerra y también a la Segunda.

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Regreso con un nuevo PruHun con menciones de FrUK y Spamano. Espero que les agrade. Intentaré postear una vez por semana, si mis pruebas lo permiten. Juro que Changing Suits y Love at first sight tendrán continuación pronto ;n; Al menos eso quiero yo. Si les gustó, ¡comenten! Me harían muy feliz. Cof cof hago esto para compensar la tragedia de Galatea cof cof. Tengo planificados 11 capítulos. A ver si se agregan más parejas en el futuro también. ¡Que tengan una buena lectura!

 **1.**

Los cabellos blancos se enredaban entre las sábanas cálidas de la cama. Los ojos rojos se abrían con un bufido. Si hubiese podido acabar con la luz del sol, Gilbert Beilschmidt no habría dudado un segundo en hacerlo. Los bostezos se renovaban, la piel pálida abandonaba el calor del lecho, su cuerpo se desparramaba al intentar salir de las profundidades de un sueño guiado por Morfeo. Y sobre el escritorio, inertes, las hojas del manuscrito. ¿Cuántas eran, cuántas más serían? Gilbert ya no sabía. Las matemáticas no eran su fuerte. Pero sí sabía que probablemente en un año se duplicarían. Sólo tenía que mantenerse inspirado. Como si los años 30 fueran muy inspiradores… Para Arthur sí, pero para el albino era imposible concentrarse. A Arthur le bastaba meterse bajo la cama para creerse todo un detective y plasmar las sensaciones, los crímenes, en una servilleta, una sábana, lo que fuera. Pero Gilbert era diferente. La ficción histórica era diferente por completo… Y Paris con sus nuevas luces no le ayudaba demasiado. A veces deseaba haberse quedado en el olvidado Munich con su arquitectura tan alabada por Antonio, el español que había conocido allá mismo, que se volvía loco por un dibujito, por una mísera postal del Hofbräuhaus. El único maniático por el edificio en sí y no por la cerveza que representaba… Y a Gilbert se le hacía agua la boca por una buena cerveza alemana.

Los pies descalzos se desplazaron suavemente por la madera encerada del apartamento, saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina. Y se quejó cuando sintió esa cerámica fría en las pálidas plantas. Se preparó un poco de té, preguntándose cómo Arthur soportaba beberlo cada día, y se lo bebió de un trago, de pie frente a la ventana… De esa ventana que le daba la mejor vista de París, que se perdía más allá de la Torre Eiffel, de esa otra maravilla frente a la cual Antonio pretendía orar cada mañana. Vaya idiota. El único que iba a Notre Dame a disfrutar de sus contornos, de las misas de domingo, del aroma a incienso. Claro, y también ese otro niñato que le seguía como perrito faldero. ¿Lovino? Y que luego le gritaba que lo dejara solo. Otro imbécil a la lista. Pero cómo le hacían reír.

Gilbert tomó un baño. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, sacarse la mugre de entre los dedos, sentir el agua caliente quitarle la mierda de la mente. Vaya asco. El albino no dejaba de pensar en cuánto le cobraría una prostituta en frotarle bien… Y le daba risa. Y asco también. Como si necesitara tanto del placer carnal… Como si necesitara sentir amor… Alguna vez en la vida. Se le iba la mente en recordar mujeres, en imaginar unas nuevas. Qué cursi. Ni que fuese la mente de Francis. Sí, de ese estúpido francés que transmitía del amor más que la radio más sentimental de París; esa que ponía a esas mujeres francesas a cantar de desgracias románticas. Y qué melancólicas cantaban. Y Francis era igual de melancólico, de dramático… O peor. Todo el día hablando de encontrar a su verdadero amor, cuando podría irse más en acción que en palabrería. Gilbert podría jurar que ha visto pasar a más de treinta mujeres por el Pont des Arts del brazo de Francis en estos últimos cuatro años. Del Francis galante de ojos más azules que el océano, del coqueto y bonachón, claro (no del Francis que se sume en el alcohol una vez al mes. Vino, por favor). Del Francis que ofrece pinturas a cambio de placer. Del Francis que conoce lo que hay bajo la mitad de las faldas de todo Paris. Pero vaya qué bien pinta el maldito. Pero Gilbert lo considera un mal amigo por nunca siquiera dibujarle. Con lo que le ha costado ser tan apuesto.

Y luego viene la ropa: la camisa blanca, los pantalones café casuales, los calcetines oscuros, los zapatos de cuero que tan bien le quedan, el abrigo encima y la bufanda que le regaló Arthur por cortesía para su cumpleaños. De esas escocesas tan típicas del inglés de ojos verdes. Del que le recomendó ese libro… ¿El Gran Gatsby? Oh, vaya, hoy sí que tenía que comprarlo.

Dejando la cama a medio hacer, Gilbert salió del apartamento. Sus pasos fueron lentos, disfrutaba la brisa otoñal de París en la mañana. Qué ganas de compartirla con alguien.

Era casi mediodía cuando llegó a Shakespeare & Company. Seguro encontraba al diablillo por ahí merodeando. Sus dedos recorrieron los lomos suaves de los libros. El aroma del papel le embriagaba más que cualquier licor. Una suave sonrisa. Lo divisaba. Allí estaba el maldito libro. A ver si lo cogía pronto…

Se adelantó rápido, una vez que veía a su presa tenía que actuar velozmente… Alguien se la podía quitar. Pero él lo haría mejor que cualquiera. El libro se balanceaba en lo alto de la estantería, su lomo azul destacaba y Gilbert lo deseaba. Alargó una mano y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, otra mano más ágil y menuda lo tomó. Sus dedos pálidos y largos rozaron la piel ajena.

\- Lo siento. – susurró la voz fina, tan suave y cálida como aquella mano, de una mujer.

Gilbert bajó un poco la mirada, desde el libro, desde sus manos apenas separadas, al rostro de la chica. Esos ojos verdes lo hicieron estremecerse. ¿Podía una mujer tener tanto poder en su sola mirada? Las pestañas que la enmarcaban eran oscuras, se teñían en el negro de un maquillaje caro. Gilbert podía distinguir el detalle, la ausencia de grumos, cada pestaña separada de la contigua. Y sus labios húmedos, enjugados en algún veneno mortal, supuso el albino. Las mejillas apenas rosáceas. Qué delicadeza. Qué delicia.

La joven sacó el libro de su precioso lugar en la estantería. A Gilbert le costó reaccionar y apartarse.

\- No… Yo lo siento. Realmente quería leer ese libro. – se atropelló el alemán, su francés se enredaba entre sus dientes y salía metamorfoseado en palabras sin sentido, según le parecía a él.

Ella sonrió.

\- Es un gran libro. Sólo se me ha antojado verlo. ¿Es la primera vez que lo leerá? – la voz de la chica era tan dulce, tan armónica, tan perfecta, que él desearía escucharla cada mañana al despertar, cada noche antes de dormir… Y su acento…

\- S-sí… Me lo han recomendado. – respondió Gilbert, atropellándose nuevamente. Lo haría muchas veces en la conversación.

\- Quien se lo ha recomendado tiene un muy buen gusto. – sonrió la joven, sus cabellos color caramelo enmarcando ondulados el rostro dulce.

Gilbert se empezaba a quedar sin voz de ver tan delicadas figuras frente a su persona. Tenía una cintura pequeña… Y unas caderas… Ah.

\- ¿Está bien, señor? – preguntó ella.

El albino respiró hondo.

\- Gilbert Beilschmidt. Es mi nombre. Y no me trate de usted, por favor.

Ella sonrió. De nuevo.

\- Héderváry. Erzsébet. Lo siento. – y bajó la mirada.

Aparentemente, también estaba nerviosa. Gilbert sonrió aliviado.

\- Erzsébet Héderváry. ¿Sí? – pronunció el alemán, inseguro.

Ella asintió y Gilbert pudo ver que las mejillas se le habían enrojecido. Y vaya hermosas que se veían con ese tono.

\- Sí. Erzsébet. Es mi nombre. Tampoco me gusta que me traten de usted.

La chica le ofreció el libro. Gilbert lo miró, las manos de Erzsébet a los costados del tomo. Nunca las olvidaría.

\- Si me disculpas, Gilbert. Debo retirarme ahora. Confío en que dejo el libro en buenas manos. – el albino cogió el libro con seguridad, ella lo soltó.

La vio desaparecer en las calles parisinas, sus pasos eran apresurados en aquellos pequeños tacones negros, el viento otoñal movía el vestido verde bajo el abrigo, haciendo ondas, jugando con él. El libro susurraba azul entre sus manos. "La dejaste escapar, Gilbert".

Tras comprar el libro, pasó a comer por ahí, al pasar. Sus ojos rojos aún veían el rostro de Erzsébet. Erzsébet. Vaya melodía que parecía su nombre, vaya ilusión. Qué fugaz le parecía todo. Al momento de verla, desaparecía; inconstante, efímera. Como las nubes que corrían en el cielo, como un susurro, un borrón. Y vaya que le costaba decirlo. Oh, Erzsébet. Nombre de reina, una armonía en labios de poetas, un susurro de amantes. La de cosas que le dedicaría. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡tenía buen gusto en sus lecturas! Si sólo pudiera… Oh, Erzsébet, si sólo pudiera conocerla. Y limpiar de sus mejillas todo rastro de tristeza, y beber de sus labios la miel más dulce… Oh… Erzsébet. Y ahora comprendía lo que el amor era. Podía ser pasajero… Pero estaba ahí, ardiente en su pecho.

¡Tenía que contarle a Francis y Antonio! ¡De esta celestial aparición, de sus sentimientos! Oh, qué pasajero, qué efímero había sido aquel encuentro.

Entró al bar "Paradis" ya de noche. Afuera el encargado, el ruso ese, Braginsky, bebía un poco de vodka, mirando de una forma bastante tétrica a quien pasaba por la calle. Gilbert le saludó con su mano enguantada y entró como si de su casa se tratase.

Allí dentro, con un vaso de vino cada uno, Francis y Antonio brindaban. ¿Por qué? A Gilbert no le podía importar menos.

\- ¡Eh, chicos! – llegó saludando el alemán, abrazándoles por la espalda.

Antonio carcajeó, Francis bufó.

\- ¿Qué bicho te picó, eh? – fue lo primero que preguntó Francis.

Gilbert se rió, le encantaba ver la ignorancia más pura reflejarse en los ojos azules del francés.

\- Conocí a una chica… La más hermosa del mundo. – suspiró de placer, echándose en la silla contigua a Francis.

\- ¿Una chica? Yo pensaba que te iban mejor los hombres. – soltó sincero el español.

Francis se desternilló de la risa.

\- ¡Eh, Antonio! Yo tengo claro lo que quiero. – gruñó el alemán.

El francés le bajó los humos al albino con su palabrería, esa de la que Gilbert siempre se había quejado. De cuajo le desvió el tema.

\- Vamos, Gilbert… ¿Cómo es que no se te ha escapado la dama? A ti siempre se te suelta la lengua, hombre. – le soltó, aún entre carcajadas.

Gilbert se la pensó un poco.

\- Quizá es porque… Hablamos muy poco. Estaba nervioso, y ella también… Creo.

Antonio se rió por lo bajo. Francis se mantuvo firme ante las ganas.

\- Sí que es un milagro. ¿Tiene nombre tu doncella? – preguntó, la sonrisa suave se hacía presente en el rostro del francés.

\- Erzsébet… El nombre más hermoso que existe… - suspiró.

\- Tenemos un caso serio, eh, Francis. – soltó la boca de Antonio.

\- Oh, tranquilo, Antonio. Si tiene suerte será el amor de su vida. No sólo un capricho. – se carcajeó Francis, los cabellos rubios meciéndose en el aire. – Y dime, Gil… ¿Han quedado de reunirse de nuevo?

Gilbert abrió los ojos de par en par. Apenas sabía su nombre. Y que era de Europa Oriental. Su acento lo gritaba. Pero… ¿Habían quedado? De eso nada. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Ni su edad. Nada… Nada…

\- No… - casi gimoteó el alemán.

\- Escapó. – dijo el español, sin pelos en la lengua y casi riéndose.

Francis le reprochó eso con la mirada. Antonio se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno… Espero que se cruce en tu camino de nuevo, Gil. – bufó el francés.

Una ronda de cervezas. Y otra. La billetera de Gilbert se quejaría más tarde. El alemán quería hundirse en alcohol por ser tan ingenuo y estar tan nervioso como para pedir una cita, o al menos el teléfono de la joven. Seguro tendría.

La puerta del bar se abrió cuando Gilbert iba en el cuarto vaso de cerveza. Unos cabellos rubios, cortos, contrarios a los de Francis, hicieron su aparición. Y los ojos verdes. Y esas cejas monstruosas.

\- Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo. – suspiró Francis al reconocer la silueta. – Disfruta la borrachera, Gilbert, que yo con el Monstruo del Lago Ness no congenio. Nos vemos.

El francés se levantó, chocó las manos con Antonio, y se fue del lugar. El español no tardaría en hacerlo también. Apenas el inglés tocó una silla junto a Gilbert, se levantó.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Gil. Yo tampoco congenio con los piratas. – bufó antes de salir por la puerta.

Sólo quedaron allí dos escritores, uno aún lúcido y el otro con el mundo patas arriba. Se las verían con la borrachera posterior.

\- Oh… Mierda… Qué resaca… - los quejidos resonaban en la habitación.

El blanco de las sábanas parecía chillar; la ropa enredada en el suelo, la luz que entraba de golpe por la ventana. Gilbert con cara de funeral. Qué asco. Y qué ganas de vomitar.

\- Arthur, hijo de puta… Muévete.

Y el bulto irreconocible en el sofá se removía.

\- ¡No me grites, imbécil! – se quejaba la bola de cabello rubio que asomaba desde las profundidades de las mantas improvisadamente puestas sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¡Que no te estoy gritando, idiota! – le gritaba Gilbert, volviéndole las ganas de vomitar. Qué náuseas… Qué mareo, por Dios.

\- ¡Cállate, mierda! – le replicó el inglés, las orbes verdes remarcadas por rojo. Le ardían los ojos al rubio.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Gilbert tomó un baño. Luego vino Arthur. Y "déjame robarte un poco de té", "serás imbécil", "gracias, Gilbert, siempre serás mi mejor amigo, imbécil".

\- Mejor amigo de borracheras, querrás decir. – rió el albino.

\- Pásate por el bar en la noche. Podemos discutir lo de tu libro si quieres. Ah, y vi el paquete. Que tengas una lectura interesante. – un repuesto Arthur se aventuraba a abrir la puerta del apartamento, envuelto en su abrigo y su bufanda.

Y el albino sacaba la cabeza de la cocina para mirarle.

\- El Gran Gatsby, idiota. – y se rió.

\- ¿Lo compraste? Eres como un niño de seis años. – se rió Arthur desde la puerta.

\- Fuera de mi apartamento. – se carcajeó Gilbert.

\- Nos vemos, caballero de la Orden Teutónica. – se despidió Arthur, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Gilbert se rió en la cocina. ¿Caballero de la Orden Teutónica? Ojalá.

La mañana transcurriría tranquila. La taza de té no le ayudaba mucho, pero era mejor que nada, y la vista de la Torre Eiffel se veía opacada por algunas nubes oscuras. Esperaba que no lloviera; además, hacía demasiado frío para salir. Aunque también quería probar a verla. Pero también le dolían los oídos. Si salía a la calle, seguro le daba dolor de cabeza. Era mejor evitar la situación… Decidió seguir trabajando y se volcó en su manuscrito. Las palabras fluían rápidas. El hilo de la historia parecía reforzarse. ¿Había encontrado nueva inspiración en Erzsébet? Por lo menos eso parecía… Se mordía los labios mientras remarcaba una palabra. Y París. París era testigo del nacimiento de una nueva obra. Otra más bajo su alero, su tutela. Gilbert quería hacer historia con su nuevo libro. Esperaba que al menos se pudiera vender decentemente. Por eso mordía el lápiz buscando la palabra perfecta. ¿Observar? No… Divisar parecía mejor opción… Y así siguió hasta el mediodía. Tres horas perfectas de trabajo. Y un avance de casi treinta páginas. Era hermoso. Se sentía tan bien…

Y en la noche nuevamente ponía rumbo al "Paradis". Maldito bar con su maldita cerveza. Pero tampoco podía dejarla. Era uno de sus amores… Suspiró antes de sentarse a esperar a Arthur. De verdad deseaba no emborracharse tanto como la noche anterior. O la resaca le mataría de nuevo.

\- Hey, aquí estás. – soltó al ver al inglés entrar cabizbajo al bar.

\- No te imaginas. Me encontré con ese idiota de Francis. No sé cómo puedes ser amigo suyo. – bufó el rubio.

Gilbert le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – espetó el albino.

Arthur pidió una cerveza.

\- Me trató de imbécil, como siempre. Andaba con una mujer. Pero me pareció muy joven para él. ¿Cuántos tiene ya? ¿30? – Arthur gruñó y su ceño se frunció.

El alemán lo pensó.

\- Que yo sepa, Fran tiene 26… - casi susurró Gilbert.

\- Y una mariconada de apodo. ¿26? Pues se ve como de 30. Avejentado, el pintor de pacotilla. Quizá lo hace para verse más atractivo. – volvió a gruñir Arthur.

Sí que se ponía duro contra Francis… ¿Tanto lo odiaba? ¿O había algo de lo que Gilbert nunca se enteró?

\- Bueno… Me gana por tres años… Pero yo te gano a ti por tres también, ¿o me equivoco? – ronroneó esta vez el británico.

\- Ya cumpliré los 21. Así que no te creas tan superior. – observó el alemán.

Arthur le miró de soslayo.

\- A veces pareces mi discípulo… Y otras veces te ves mucho más maduro. Sólo espero que tomes una buena decisión con lo del libro. ¿Cómo vas ya? – suspiró el de ojos verdes.

\- Avancé 30 páginas después de que te fuiste. Nada mal, creo yo. – respondió el de ojos rojos.

Arthur curvó sus labios en una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Qué bien lo haces, Gilbert… Yo por mi parte ya estoy terminando el caso. Al final, la culpable será la hija del carnicero. Apuesto a que nadie esperará algo así…

\- Suena diferente. Es bueno que innoves, Arthur. – Gilbert miró su reflejo en la cerveza.

Cuando tocaron las doce, Gilbert se levantó de la barra, seguido por Arthur. El inglés parecía algo mareado, pero el albino estaba bien aún. Por lo menos le ayudaría a subirse a un taxi. Y luego de eso, caminaría a casa. No estaba tan lejos, después de todo. Y hacía bien algo de aire limpio.

Estaba en eso, cruzando uno de los tantos puentes del Sena, cuando vio una silueta familiar. Apoyada contra el puente, algo inclinada. Era ella. Erzsébet. Su nombre se le vino a la mente de inmediato, embriagando su ser. Trotó hacia ella, con cuidado, y se detuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Adivinó el vestido celeste bajo el abrigo negro, la vio apoyarse con fuerza contra la baranda del puente y casi vomitar. No hizo más preguntas. Tampoco dijo nada. La apoyó contra su cuerpo y la ayudó a caminar.

\- Idiota austríaco… - sollozó la mujer.

Gilbert la miró apenas. Doblando la esquina llegaban al apartamento.

La tomó en brazos para subir las escaleras. Era una pluma… Muy liviana. Pero estaba mareada y balbuceaba estupideces, así que lo mejor era no moverla demasiado. Intentó hacer poco ruido, y al llegar a su piso la bajó, la apoyó de nuevo contra su cuerpo y giró la llave.

La sentó en el sofá. Estaba soñolienta… Qué ganas de verla dormir plácidamente.

Preparó la cama para ella. Y luego la acarreó. Le quitó el abrigo. La pobre ya no parecía en este mundo… Tan suave, tan cálida, tan perdida. Gilbert quiso besar sus labios, sus pestañas, sus manos, su cuello, sus cabellos… Era tan perfecta… Le quitó los tacones. Tomó sus pies en sus manos por un segundo. Y luego la dejó ir. La cubrió con las sábanas y la dejó dormir.

Y de vuelta en el salón, cogió las mantas que antes utilizara Arthur, se quitó la ropa, dejándose el pantalón, y se cubrió.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

 **Advertencias:** Nada aún, ni siquiera palabrotas.

 **Parejas involucradas:** Prusia/Hungría, Francia/Inglaterra, España/Romano.

 **Palabras:** 3,516

 **Resumen:** A veces, Gil la invitaba a pasar el rato en su apartamento; Erzsi se apoderaba del sofá, ponía los pies encima (quitándose los tacones) y se dedicaba a leer de alguno de los tantos tomos de historia que reposaban en la estantería contigua.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Años 30. Algunas menciones a la Primera Guerra y también a la Segunda.

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de su PruHun favorito *sarcasmo (?)*. Lamento de todo corazón la tardanza :c He avanzado un poco más en Changing Suits y espero tener el próximo capi pronto. Espero que les agrade y esta vez… ¡Sí comenten! Sus comentarios me harían avanzar más rápido y motivada ;u; ¡Saludines!

* * *

 **2.**

Ojos verdes se abrían en la soledad de una habitación. Erzsébet descansaba en la cama, sus hermosas orbes color musgo observando el extraño cielo blanco que se le presentaba. El aroma de un hombre desconocido llenaba su olfato. La textura de las sábanas limpias… Curiosa, miró a su alrededor. Esas estanterías… Ese escritorio… La máquina de escribir, los borradores casi desplomándose en la mesa de trabajo… Eran ajenos, y sin embargo ella no parecía alterada por ello. Sólo le causaba más y más curiosidad. ¿A quién pertenecía ese piso…? Y más importante, ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar? No tardaría en saberlo.

Sus pies rozaron la madera cálida del apartamento, y se dirigieron lentamente a la ventana. Al menos seguía con su vestido blanco bien puesto y todo en su lugar. Observó a través del cristal y la hermosa vista que París ofrecía de mañana le sentó muy bien. Era una hermosa ciudad. A Erzsébet le fascinaba.

Cerró las cortinas nuevamente. El dolor apareció suave y luego se intensificó. Vaya borrachera. Todo era culpa de aquel danés que le había ofrecido aquel extraño licor. ¿ _Snaps_ o algo así? Ya ni siquiera quería recordarlo, de todas formas.

Los blancos pies, rosáceos en los dedos y en la planta, trazaron su camino lento y seguro hacia el exterior de la habitación. Su mano iba a posarse en el pomo cuando lo vio. Sus zapatos estaban ordenados junto a la puerta. Sus preciados tacones. Erzsébet se los puso rápidamente. Sabía que debía abandonar aquel lugar… Pero que también debía agradecer a quién la cuidó. Y en el pomo descansaba, colgado, su abrigo. Al fin pudo arroparse y abrir la puerta. El pasillo que se continuaba desde allí era largo, algo oscuro para su gusto. A un lado se adivinaba el frescor del baño. Quizá pudiese hacer una visita fugaz… Al otro lado, la puerta entreabierta dejaba ver una tetera ya hervida. El vapor salía constante, y Erzsébet le recordaba los barcos que había visto al visitar Alemania con su padre por primera vez. Luego lo haría de la mano de…

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, hasta que divisó la puerta de entrada… Pero antes, el pasillo se abría en una gran habitación. A un lado, una mesa de madera. Al otro, un sofá, unos estantes… Y el cabello blanco de quién le había acogido.

Estaba distraído completamente. Sus ojos rojos se perdían en algún lugar de la muralla justo al costado de la puerta, dándole la espalda. En sus manos albergaba una taza de café caliente. O al menos eso parecía ser. Erzsébet se estremeció. El perfil de aquel rostro. Ese color de cabello. De ojos. Todo eso lo conocía, y bastante bien. El paquete abierto en la mesa de centro. Y el libro azul que se dejaba entrever, casi jugando a las escondidas, de Shakespeare & Company.

Era él. Y qué clase de casualidad era esa. Qué extraño destino era el que acompañaba en su vida a Erzsébet. Y la voz no le salía de la garganta, hasta que los labios del albino se dirigieron a ella. Ya había reparado en ella hacía un rato.

\- ¿Estás bien, señorita? – Sonrió Gilbert, aún sin mirarla.

\- Gilbert… - tanteó su voz aterciopelada el nombre ajeno, esperando no cometer un error. Parecía imposible equivocarse.

La chica bajó un poco la mirada, avergonzada. Él la había visto. En ese estado.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien ahora. Si quieres, puedo servirte algo de café. – Ofreció el alemán, poniéndose de pie y mirándola de frente.

Y ella sentía que lo estaba importunando.

\- No… Lo siento… D-debo irme a mi hotel ahora… - Y el reloj de pie de la sala parecía intentar ocultar el tiempo de la vista de Erzsébet, escondiéndose tras un estante lleno de libros de historia.

\- En ese caso, yo lo siento. Debí haberte llevado a tu hotel en primer lugar. – bufó Gilbert.

La mirada carmesí, las mejillas inflándose. Qué joven se veía. Erzsébet se preguntaba cuántos años tendría, y si ella sería mayor. De todas formas, el gesto le hizo gracia suficiente como para dejar escapar una sonrisa.

A Gilbert el mundo se le transformó en algo estúpido e inconexo. Esa mujer… Era tan hermosa…

\- Lamento que nuestro encuentro anoche haya sido… Así… Debí haber estado terrible.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza.

\- Quédate tranquila. Tuviste suerte de toparte conmigo. Al menos te dejé la cama. ¿Qué ocurrió?

La curiosidad roja contra la vergüenza verde.

\- Fui a un bar. Allí conocí a un chico danés. Era muy simpático, muy gracioso… Pero de pronto comenzó a ofrecerme este licor raro… No recuerdo bien el nombre… Sólo sé que acabé con la cabeza en las nubes. – y el dolor regresaba. – Y no recuerdo qué ocurrió después… Está muy borroso.

\- Será mejor que regreses a tu hotel y descanses.

Ella sonrió, algo avergonzada aún.

\- Gracias. S-si no estás ocupado por la tarde, me gustaría que saliéramos a tomar un café…

Gilbert la miró. Lo pensó. Maravilloso.

\- Está bien. Juntémonos en el Arco del Triunfo. Hay un lugar asombroso cerca de allí.

\- ¿Te parece bien a las cinco de la tarde?

La sonrisa de Gilbert era amplia. Y tan sincera.

* * *

Una tarde fresca en París. Eran pasadas las cinco y Gilbert esperaba observando la belleza de las esculturas plasmadas en el Arco. Sus zapatos italianos, regalo de un amigo especial de su hermano, brillaban en un hermoso cuero negro, y su chaqueta lucía impecable. Se lamentaba no haber traído flores…

\- ¿Gilbert?

La voz de la joven resonó como música en sus oídos. Giró lentamente, casi adormilado, y la observó. Usaba un vestido que le cubría más abajo de las rodillas, pero que dejaba ver los exquisitos tobillos pálidos; sus tacones eran negros, opacos, forrados con algún género desconocido para el albino. Un chaleco de lana blanca, bastante peludo, cubría sus brazos delgados. Lucía esbelta y hermosa con ese pequeño bolso negro colgándole del hombro.

\- Ho-hola… ¿C-cómo estás? – a Gilbert la cara se le enrojeció de golpe con sólo verla.

\- Bastante mejor. Gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti? – la sonrisa dulce de Erzsébet se le antojaba a Gilbert como de caramelo.

\- B-bien… ¿Vamos? – el albino ofreció su brazo, el que la joven rodeó con el suyo.

La fricción de la lana con la tela de su chaqueta se le hizo deliciosa a Gilbert; desde su estatura lograba divisar cómo la joven esquivaba su mirada, parecía sonrojada mientras caminaba del brazo con él.

\- E-el café te encantará… - tragó saliva, estaba completamente nervioso al girar en la esquina del brazo de tan bella joven.

Al entrar al café ambos se soltaron. Pareció algo forzado, como si aún quisieran estar unidos por sus brazos, pero lograron desatarse entre risas nerviosas. Gilbert ofreció una silla a la joven, y tras dejarla sentarse y empujar su silla suavemente hacia la mesa, se sentó frente a ella.

\- Y… Dime, Gilbert… ¿De dónde vienes? Por tu acento se nota que eres extranjero… - comenzó la chica, intentando sacarle alguna palabra al mudo albino.

\- L-lo mismo podría decir de ti… Yo… Sí, mi familia venía de Prusia. De hecho, nací allí y luego nos trasladamos a Alemania. – respondió el escritor.

Erzsébet asintió suavemente, pensando que quizá el acento algo gracioso y duro de su voz provenía de su origen prusiano más que de su vida en Alemania.

\- Tiene sentido… Conozco el idioma, pero estoy más acostumbrada a Austria. – prosiguió con una sonrisa. - Bueno, yo vengo de Hungría… De Budapest.

\- Oh… - había algo de sorpresa en la voz de Gilbert, que pronto sonrió. - ¿Pero hablas alemán también? Ya que dices conocer el idioma…

La húngara soltó una risita, cubriéndose los labios con una mano.

\- Sí, pero no tan fluido como me gustaría… Lo entiendo más de lo que lo hablo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un mesero se les aproximó a pedir su orden. Ambos pidieron un café simple, pero Erzsébet también quiso algo de pastel. Luego, prosiguieron.

\- ¿Y por qué estás en Francia y no en Alemania?

Gilbert suspiró, mirándola con un poco de timidez.

\- Mi padre quería que me hiciese soldado. Obviamente me negué; no es lo que quería hacer. Quería escribir… Así que me vine a Francia apenas junté algo de dinero. Vine a escribir, y me ha ido… Bien, dentro de lo que podía esperar.

La húngara le miró. Comprendía lo que se sentía ser forzado a algo que uno no desea. Lo comprendía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Qué te trajo a ti a Francia? – preguntó de regreso el prusiano.

\- Umm… Digamos que quería conocer París. Es mi primera vez aquí… Además, hay un concierto al que quiero asistir.

\- ¿Un concierto?

\- De piano. Sí… Es un joven pianista famoso en Hungría y Austria. N-nunca lo he visto tocar. – con la última oración pareció nerviosa.

Gilbert suspiró. El mesero llegaba con su pedido, y tras servirlo, les dejó comenzar.

\- ¿Por qué hablamos en francés cuando deberíamos estar hablando en alemán? Quizá así podrías practicar, Erzsébet. – sonrió Gilbert, intentando salir del percance del "concierto de piano de ese pianista tan famoso" que le hacía sentirse algo celoso.

\- ¡Ah! N-no… Qué vergüenza. – la joven se sonrojó mientras Gilbert dejaba salir una carcajada suave, amable.

Erzsébet le miró sorprendida, y pronto se concentró en su pastel.

\- Me gustaría salir contigo.

Fue rápido, demasiado quizá.

\- ¡D-digo! ¡E-esta noche! P-podríamos ir a un bar…

Erzsébet alzó la mirada. ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita?

\- C-claro… Esta noche me mediré. – sonrió tranquila.

Gilbert respiró, calmándose.

\- Allí te presentaré algunos amigos, si te parece bien.

\- ¡Claro, Gilbert!

* * *

\- Hey, Gilbert. Cálmate, todo estará bien. Es sólo una chica.

\- ¡N-no es sólo una chica, Antonio! ¿Q-qué pasará si no le gusta el bar o…?

\- De todas formas, así no lograrás seducirla. Tienes que calmarte. – Francis puso paños fríos.

Gilbert se echó sobre la mesa, casi volteando el vaso de vino de Antonio en el proceso.

\- Necesito cerveza…

\- No necesitas nada. Sólo calmarte. No es el fin del mundo… Aunque si es guapa, quizá yo actúe más rápido… - la voz seductora de Francis hizo que le hirviera la sangre a Gilbert, que estuvo a punto de amenazarlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Erzsébet estaba en la puerta, en un vestido marrón apretado a su cuerpo, que dejaba ver sus piernas desde sus rodillas hacia abajo. Esta vez usaba un abrigo negro, de piel. A Gilbert se le paró el corazón. Allí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello ahora estaba recogido, sus labios pintados suavemente de rojo. Francis la miró, sonriendo. Gilbert quiso matarlo.

\- ¿Gilbert? – la húngara parecía perdida en el pequeño bar, mas el albino se le acercó rápidamente, saludándola.

\- Deja que te presente a mis amigos. – comenzó, acercándose junto a ella a la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos. – Este chico es Antonio, es español y es asistente de arquitecto.

Antonio le saludó con una sonrisa. Erzsébet vio lo simpático que parecía y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

\- Este rubio tonto de aquí es Francis, un pintor de por aquí. – señaló Gilbert.

Francis se hizo el ofendido y se adelantó a tomarle la mano a la húngara de orbes verdes y besarle el dorso. La chica se mostró algo nerviosa.

\- Eres hermosa, mon chérie~. –soltó el francés.

Gilbert apartó al pintor de enfrente y señaló a un rubio solitario sentado en la barra, bebiendo.

\- Ese es Arthur. Escribe novelas policiacas muy buenas. Me está ayudando con algunos detalles en mi trabajo. – susurró.

Francis no pudo evitar meterse.

\- Mejor ni le hables, está loco y es un incivilizado. No sabe ni cómo tratar con las damas. – espetó el rubio.

Gilbert tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearle.

\- No le hagas caso a Francis, Arthur es un buen tipo, pero ha tenido muchos problemas en su vida…

\- Como ser el peor hombre que haya conocido, eso sí es un gran problema para él. – volvió a escupir Francis, casi con veneno.

El albino rodó los ojos y le ofreció una silla a Erzsébet junto a ellos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado diez días desde esa noche en el Paradis. Poco a poco, Gilbert iba descubriendo cosas sobre Erzsébet, o como él prefería llamarla: Erzsi. Asímismo, ella descubría cosas sobre Gil, como él prefería que lo llamaran.

El albino descubrió que ella prefería andar descalza, que tenía una manía de revisarse los cabellos cuando los llevaba sueltos para detectar alguna anomalía, alguna punta partida, algo que hacía reír al albino. Descubrió que tenía un hermano, tras ella haberlo mencionado al pasar, y también que le encantaban las pinturas en las que aparecían mujeres y flores. Descubrió que cocinaba bastante bien para parecer tan refinada y que le encantaba leer de todo, pero por sobre todo la fantasía.

Erzsi descubrió que a Gil le encantaban los insectos y que si bien no los coleccionaba, recordaba datos, anécdotas casi, sobre la mayoría de los insectos que se habían topado en París y en las afueras. Descubrió que Gil parecía más inspirado cuando había pasado la medianoche, que anotaba tantas cosas como le fuera posible al tiempo que pensaba que a veces olvidaba palabras, muchas, que al revisar solía quejarse. Descubrió la existencia de Lud, el hermanito de Gil, que ya estaba metido en el ejército y también que a Gil le encantaba tararear mientras ordenaba sus papeles. Si bien no era el tarareo más hermoso del mundo, al menos lo intentaba.

Gil y Erzsi lentamente iban cayendo en una situación un tanto diferente para ambos. Era la primera vez que Gilbert se sentía tan seguro con una mujer, y la primera vez que Erzsébet se sentía tan a gusto con un hombre.

Se veían casi todo el día. Por la mañana, tras desayunar, se reunían a pasar el rato sumergiéndose en librerías, dedicándose cursis poemas el uno al otro, de los que luego se reían juntos de buena gana. Después partían, muertos de hambre a comer algo al pasar. Nada demasiado fino, pero tampoco comida mala; era algo intermedio. Salían a pasear después de la comida. A veces, Gil la invitaba a pasar el rato en su apartamento; Erzsi se apoderaba del sofá, ponía los pies encima (quitándose los tacones) y se dedicaba a leer de alguno de los tantos tomos de historia que reposaban en la estantería contigua. Gil, por su parte, tarareaba mientras organizaba algunas hojas de su proyecto, archivando documentos de referencia, apilando perfectamente los papeles, con ese orden alemán tan característico y del que Erzsi se burlaba a cada ocasión.

\- No sé por qué lo haces. Mañana ya los tendrás desordenados de nuevo. – le decía desde el cómodo sofá, apenas alzando la mirada para verle y ocultando la mitad del rostro bajo un libro.

Gilbert se quedaba en silencio, interrumpiendo la melodía, sus ojos rojos pegados a los números de las hojas, a las anotaciones, separando y archivando. Respondía tras unos minutos que se hacían eternos.

\- Mañana volveré a hacerlo. – y soltaba una carcajada suave.

Erzsi se revolcaba en el sofá, el vestido apretándosele a las piernas pálidas, el cabello enmarañándosele.

\- ¿Cuándo me dejarás leer lo que escribes? – preguntó; sonaba seria.

Gilbert posó los ojos carmesí en los verdes de la húngara.

\- Cuando esté listo. – respondió con simpleza, volviendo los ojos a los papeles.

A veces tomaban café en el apartamento, a veces tomaban café fuera, a veces salían a cenar.

\- ¿Te gusta la pizza?

\- ¡Me encanta! – respondía Erzsi, alegre.

Gilbert repasaba el perfil de la joven, el cabello recogido, el abrigo cubriendo sus hombros apenas y que el viento podría arrancarle con un pequeño soplo.

\- Iremos a comer pizza entonces.

Erzsi casi saltaba de felicidad, imaginando luego a Gilbert intentando lidiar con el queso derretido y diciendo: "Esto no es asombroso…", todo atragantado.

\- Tómalo con calma. – suspiraba la húngara, el tenedor hundido entre un trozo de tomate y un champiñón.

\- Lo intento… En realidad este queso es horrible. – Gilbert apartaba casi un metro el trozo de pizza de sus labios, pero el queso insistía en alargarse sin tener fin.

Erzsi sólo reía. Eso fue el décimo día, donde tras comer pizza y conseguirle a Gil mil servilletas para que se limpiara las manos y el rostro, se dirigieron al apartamento del albino. Hacía frío.

\- Gracias por la velada, Gil. – sonrió ella, sus manos enguantadas apoyadas en el dintel de la puerta.

\- Igualmente, Erzsi… ¿No quieres que te acerque a tu hotel, al menos? – preguntó. En su semblante casi se palpaba esa preocupación.

Erzsébet se quitó un guante, delicadamente, y le acarició la mejilla.

\- De hecho… Pensaba en si me dejarías pasar la noche aquí. El hotel es muy solitario… - intentó poner una excusa.

Gil atrapó su mano desnuda con la suya, cálida y grande contra la de la húngara. Le dedicó una mirada larga, que hizo que las mejillas de la joven se sonrosaran.

\- Ven entonces.

La cogió de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, cerrando la puerta tras ella y abrazándola con fuerza. Sintió su aroma a flores y estuvo a punto de soltar un gritito de felicidad.

* * *

\- Tienes un tocadiscos aquí.

La voz de la chica fue firme, resuelta. Ella sabía que así era, estaba completamente segura de ello. Gilbert tragó saliva.

\- Hace mucho que no lo utilizo. Lo traje conmigo desde Munich, no estoy seguro de si funciona aún. – las manos en las caderas, enfrentó a la húngara.

Ella se apresuró y quiso sacar el tocadiscos. Estaba empolvado, pero seguro funcionaba, sólo que Gilbert seguramente no quería hacerlo funcionar.

\- ¿Tienes algún disco?

\- Erzsi…

\- ¡Quiero bailar!

Gilbert se paró sobre el sofá y sacó una pequeña pila de discos igualmente empolvados desde lo alto del estante.

\- Mantenlo despacio, ¿sí? No quiero que mis vecinos se enfaden.

Erzsi buscó entre los discos, encontrándose frente a frente con uno de música romántica francesa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, puso el disco en la máquina y lo hizo andar. La melodía sonó distante al comienzo y luego se presentó impecable. La húngara tomó las manos del prusiano y se balanceó al ritmo de la música.

\- ¿Sabes bailar? – preguntó ella.

\- Por supuesto que sé. – respondió él.

Gilbert puso una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven, la otra sosteniendo la mano correspondiente en alto. No estaban tan juntos como se esperaría, pero Erzsébet se encargaría de ello, apretándose un poco contra el alto albino.

-No lo haces tan mal.

\- ¡Pero si lo hago estupendo, soy asombroso!

Las carcajadas de ambos, la noche joven, las luces de París colándose por la ventana. Gilbert no supo bien cómo sucedió, pero en uno de tantos giros al bailar, las manos de Erzsi colgaron de sus hombros, sus cuerpos se apegaron más de lo políticamente correcto. Gil bajó un poco sus manos, desde la cintura a las caderas de la húngara, allí las dejó reposar, embriagarse con el tacto. Sus respiraciones fueron muy cercanas, íntimas casi. Gil respiraba el aire de Erzsi; Erzsi respiraba el aire de Gil. Los ojos fijos, verdes contra rojo, como si de espejos se tratara. Una palabra salió apenas, enmudecida, de los labios de Erzsébet; labios que Gil miraba de reojo, nervioso.

\- Gil…

Se detuvieron, todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor también. Los labios cálidos, suaves, de la húngara fueron atrapados por los secos, tan poco cuidados, de Gilbert. El beso le fue arrebatado a la joven, sus labios mordidos suavemente, con tanto cuidado que Erzsi pensó que la trataba como si fuese una muñeca: frágil. Poco a poco, ella respondió a ese llamado, dejando sus labios entreabiertos, buscando los del albino y atrapándolos entre los suyos, succionando con timidez. Gil la abrazó por la cintura, mareándose en el beso, y ella aprovechó un descuido para colar su lengua en la boca del prusiano. Él correspondió y fue perfecto, ardiente, apasionado. Erzsi y Gil se entregaron en un beso y de pronto, se rompió. Erzsi lo miró algo embobada aún, pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para apartarse y cubrirse los labios.

\- Lo siento… - susurró Gilbert, en un tono delicioso, suave como el terciopelo.

\- N-no te preocupes… Me dejé llevar. – Erzsi disimuló.

* * *

\- Tú usa mi cama. Quiero quedarme a escribir esta noche.

\- Gil… - las manos dulces de Erzsi se le apegaban al rostro, lo acariciaban, le despeinaban el cabello.

Gil se sentía de maravilla y pegaba su frente a la de la húngara, que intentaba no mirarle a duras penas.

\- No te preocupes, Erzsi. Dormiré lo suficiente.

Un suave beso corto en los labios, esta vez regalado por la húngara. Una sonrisa cómplice y los pasos de la joven camino a la habitación. Gil sintió el fantasma de ese besito en sus labios. Se estaba volviendo demasiado loco por ella.

Y ahora, debía continuar escribiendo.


	3. Interludio I

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

 **Advertencias:** Boca de Lovino.

 **Parejas involucradas:** Prusia/Hungría, Francia/Inglaterra, España/Romano.

 **Palabras:** 1,174

 **Resumen:** El apartamento en el que vivía era rentado, vivía con Lovino, a quien solía destinarle las tareas de la casa, el orden y la limpieza, cosas que finalmente acababa por hacer él mismo pues el italiano se enrollaba en quejas y palabrotas para no hacer nada.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Años 30. Algunas menciones a la Primera Guerra y también a la Segunda.

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, lo subo rapidito porque lo acabé en un parpadeo. Espero que comenten, aquí aparece una nueva pair :c

* * *

 **3. _Interludio I_**

Los ojos verdes de Antonio recorrieron la piel medianamente tostada de su interlocutor. Volvía a hacer algo de frío en la pequeña sala de la universidad, no demasiado para quejarse pero sí para desear internamente entrar en calor. El español suspiró ante las palabras del joven frente a él y asintió.

\- Lovi, me doy cuenta de eso. Basta con ver lo mal que te va. ¿Tan difícil se te hace estudiar?

Entre los dedos de Antonio, el lápiz técnico se estremeció. El chico que le acompañaba bufó y soltó una exclamación en italiano.

\- ¡Maldición, te estoy diciendo que sí, idiota! ¿Acaso no me estabas prestando atención?

Silencio. Antonio soltó una risita.

\- La verdad es que no. – soltó.

Lovino lo insultó otra vez, esperando que esta vez sí le prestara atención a sus problemas.

\- Y bueno, -intentó comenzar de nuevo- la maqueta del Arco del Triunfo me quedó como una mierda.

\- Ajá.

\- Y el maestro me dijo que no tenía talento. – reclamó ahora, subiendo el tono.

\- ¿Y eso te deprimió? – Antonio posó su mirada en él.

\- No. Lo insulté de regreso. No me pareció que fuera poco talentoso por hacer una maqueta como la mierda. Es el momento que estoy pasando. No estoy tan acostumbrado a estar lejos de mi hermano. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado Feliciano, pero odio que él sí pueda estar en Italia, dedicándose al arte que ama, cuando yo tengo que esforzarme en algo que no me interesa un carajo. Es más, si fuera por mí, viviría en los campos italianos cosechando tomates y durmiéndome el día entero. – parloteó el italiano.

\- Si fuera por mí, también lo haría. De todas formas, me encanta la arquitectura. Es genial, no entiendo cómo no te gusta. – el español se estiró sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Me gusta, maldición! Sólo que no tanto como… dormir. – regañó entre dientes el italiano de cabellos cobrizos.

\- Hmm… -respiró Antonio.- ¿Necesitarás ayuda con el trabajo de los planos?

\- Seguro. Hazlo por mí. Quiero dormir esta noche. – le lanzó Lovino.

\- Bien, entonces es para el martes, ¿no? –el otro joven asintió.- Queda todo el fin de semana para hacerlo. Seguro alcanzo entre el trabajo y el estudio.

\- Eres un idiota. – concluyó Lovino.

\- No te preocupes, el lunes te lo entregaré. – respondió con simpleza Antonio.

\- ¿A qué hora saldrás del trabajo? – preguntó el otro, de repente y de la nada.

\- No sé. A las ocho o nueve si me retraso mucho. El jefe es algo estricto en cuanto a terminar todo antes de irnos. – Antonio le miró desde la comodidad de la mesa.

\- Sí que es exigente. Algún día iré a reclamar tus derechos. – el otro bufó.

\- Tranquilo, Lovi, está bien. Tampoco me mata con trabajo. – sonrió el español.

\- Sí que eres idiota, Antonio. – afirmó nuevamente Lovino.

\- Bien, tengo que irme. ¿Te toca dibujo ahora? – preguntó Antonio, levantándose.

\- Sí. Intentaré poner atención, pero no prometo nada. – se carcajeó Lovino.

\- A mí me toca columnas ahora. Te veré en el próximo receso, ¿verdad? – la mirada del español era suave, expectante a la respuesta.

\- Sí, claro. Idiota. Apresúrate a tu clase. – le espetó el italiano.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Lovi!

\- Vete, idiota. – se despidió Lovino.

Al pasar las horas en el interior del salón, Antonio esperaba que algo fuera de lo normal ocurriese para poder salir antes. Al español ya sólo le restaba medio año de estudio, iba algo más adelantado, y por si fuera poco, tenía un trabajo con un arquitecto de verdad, al cual apoyaba como asistente y ganaba algo de dinero. El apartamento en el que vivía era rentado, vivía con Lovino, a quien solía destinarle las tareas de la casa, el orden y la limpieza, cosas que finalmente acababa por hacer él mismo pues el italiano se enrollaba en quejas y palabrotas para no hacer nada. También le hacía los trabajos la mayoría de las veces, la comida generalmente también le tocaba hacerla a él. A veces, de milagro, Lovino había preparado pasta para la cena, pero sólo era eso: un milagro.

Tras las clases en la universidad, Lovino se dirigía a casa solo. Antonio, por otra parte, debía guardar sus implementos de dibujo y maquetas para caminar hasta el hogar del arquitecto para el que trabajaba. Un hombre delgado, exigente como ninguno, y de bigotes embetunados para mantener su forma. A veces, a Antonio le parecía gracioso. Otros días era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

\- Buenas, señor Rousseau. – saludaba cada día de la semana a las seis y media de la tarde.

\- Bienvenido, Antonio. Tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti el día de hoy.

Francis solía preguntarle cómo lidiaba con el malhumor eterno de Lovino y con la bipolaridad de su jefe. Antonio se encogía de hombros y alegaba a su favor que la paciencia era la clave. El francés suspiraba para sus adentros, sabiendo que él nunca lo lograría. Nunca al nivel de la paciencia de Antonio.

\- Necesito una pluma nueva, ¿no crees?

Antonio asomaba la cabeza para observar los planos de su jefe. La pluma casi chorreaba tinta sobre el tintero.

\- Así parece, señor.

\- ¿Podrías pasar por una de estas mañana? Necesito la misma.

\- Claro.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderaba del estudio. Antonio trabajaba en una pequeña maqueta mientras el señor Rousseau se paseaba por el poco espacio restante en el cuarto.

\- ¿Supiste la última? Hay un libro extraño que deberías leer. – murmuró el hombre, mirando a Antonio tan concentrado en su trabajo.

\- ¿Un libro? – el español apenas levantó la cabeza.

\- Sí, un libro. Te lo dejaré sobre la mesa en la entrada. Se llama "Mi lucha". – el arquitecto se desplazó por la habitación, abandonándola para ir en busca del tomo mencionado.

\- Ah… Ya supe de ese libro. Parece polémico. – soltó el español.

\- ¿Lo leíste en detalle? – preguntó la voz ajena, desde la habitación contigua.

\- No aún. Francis me ha contado, de todos modos. Me parece una locura. – contestó Antonio.

\- Una completa locura.

\- Gilbert me ha dicho que ande con cuidado… Por Lovino. Aunque no estoy seguro de por qué. – el español se echó en la silla, cerrando los ojos. – Usted también debería cuidarse. Ya sabe, por la política.

\- Por lo mismo quise leerlo. – el arquitecto regresó con el libro en sus manos. – Dale una lectura en tu casa.

\- Gracias. – suspiró Antonio, cogiendo el libro de las manos ajenas. – No tardaré demasiado.

\- Vete a casa por hoy. Yo acabaré con eso.

Antonio cogió su abrigo y, despidiéndose con gratitud del arquitecto, salió de aquella casa. Tomó rumbo hacia el sur, buscando algo que lo acercara a su hogar.

* * *

\- ¿Lovi?

\- Ya llegaste, idiota. Me moría de frío. – se quejó Lovino.

\- Encenderé la calefacción. ¿Aún no puedes usarla?

\- Me confundo, maldición. – Lovino se echó a toda su estatura sobre el sofá.

Antonio se quitó el abrigo y sólo pudo sonreír al verlo así.


End file.
